


Video Games

by FangirlFiles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: But it's literally just his name, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, deceit mention, good boys, sleepxiety, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlFiles/pseuds/FangirlFiles
Summary: Virgil has lost track of time playing video games in hopes of relieving stress, but he is up far too late and Remy comes to help him relax.





	Video Games

Virgil’s eyes are strained as he stares at the television screen in the dark. He is barely aware of his thumbs moving over the controller as he plays the same video game that he has been playing all day. He lost track of time and he hasn’t even noticed that it got dark a long time ago. A text startles him out of his trance and he blinks, pressing pause and seeing Remy’s name on the screen.

R:  _You’re doing it again, babe._  2:37am

V:  _Doing what?_  2:38am

R:  _Staying up late. I always know, you keep me up too. Let a girl rest._ 2:38am

Virgil groans. He always forgets that Remy can’t sleep when anyone else is awake. It’s no wonder he’s so tired all the time, whether he’s dealing with Virgil’s insomnia, Roman’s fantasizing, or Logan’s planning. At least Patton never causes him any trouble.

V:  _I’ll go to bed soon._  2:41am

R:  _Oh, I’m sorry. I thought this was V dog not DECEIT!_ 2:41am

Virgil rolls his eyes. He just wants to get back to his game, he was about to start a boss battle that he had been trying to beat all day.

V:  _I’m not lying. I will._ 2:43am

R:  _Mhmm. I’m coming over._ 2:43am

V: _No, you’re not._  2:44am

V:  _Remy, you’d better not._  2:46am

V:  _Remy!_ 2:47am

It’s pointless to try to keep Remy from doing something he has set his mind on, and he strolls in through the door, wearing his signature sunglasses despite it being dark throughout the house. Virgil just shakes his head and ignores him, directing his video game character to start the battle for the eighth time today.

“Video games, hm? I never played much,” Remy says as he stands there for a moment, watching as the battle starts. Virgil doesn’t look away from the screen, unwilling to be distracted as he mashes the buttons. Remy closes the bedroom door behind him before crawling onto the bed, shoving himself under the far too focused emo’s tense arms.

“Hey!” Virgil lifts his arms quickly, trying to keep his character from dying in the game, but he quickly fails. He drops his arms heavily over Remy’s shoulders, glaring down at him as the game over screen appears. “You did that on purpose.”

“Okay, from the bottom of my heart… my bad.” Remy smiles innocently with a small shrug, not moving from the spot that he had claimed on Virgil’s lap. “Try again.”

Virgil shakes his head, pressing retry. This is the ninth time that he’s tried this battle today, and despite training in between, he just keeps dying. He is incredibly frustrated, mashing the buttons with a scowl.

“Okay, I could be wrong but isn’t there supposed to be some technique to it?”

The only response that comes from Virgil is a low growl.

“You’re all tense and worked up. You gotta relax if you want to, you know, not keep losing.” Remy says, rolling a little to look up at Virgil instead of just the screen.

“The first time was your fault!”

“How many other times have you tried tonight, hm?”

“Shut up.”

Remy chuckles quietly at Virgil’s frustration. He is still trying to beat the boss, failing to dodge it’s attacks and barely even landing any blows of his own. His button mashing is doing nothing for him but making his thumbs hurt. Remy sneaks out from under his arms again, sitting up against the headboard next to Virgil. “I’ll help you out,” he says as he picks Virgil up with ease, pulling him into his lap.

“Hey!” Virgil squeaks, still mashing the buttons as he gives Remy a death glare.

“Just relax,” Remy says, lightly running his fingers through Virgil’s hair as he leans in to speak into his ear with a deep purr. “Dodge.”

With a heavy blush, Virgil immediately obeys. He doesn’t even look at the screen as his thumb instantly pushes the square button and his character successfully dodges an attack.

“Now pay attention,” Remy whispers lowly, gently pushing Virgil’s chin toward the screen with one finger as his other hand continues to run sweetly through his hair.

As time goes on, Virgil starts to melt into the relaxing touch. He goes from barely surviving to calmly focusing on what he needs to do. In a few minutes, he manages to defeat the boss. A cutscene plays and he lets his eyes fall closed, enjoying Remy’s fingers moving through his hair. He doesn’t realize when the cut scene ends and the controller is gently pulled from his hands by Remy, who has his arms wrapped around his waist now and his chin resting on his shoulder. “Lost you for a minute there, babe. How do you save?”

Virgil blushes again, showing him the buttons to push and walking him through the process of saving his game and returning to the main menu. Then Remy leans over to set the controller on the nightstand, leaving the television on to cast blue light onto their faces in the dark. Virgil squirms out of Remy’s lap, laying down on the bed next to him and staring at the unmoving screen.

“I didn’t know you liked video games,”

“They get me out of my head and into a story. It’s nice,” Virgil says easily and freely. Remy’s calm vibes have brought down the first layer of Virgil’s walls.

“You too far into your head today?”

Virgil just hums and nods in response.

“I can help you with that,” Remy whispers sweetly as he rolls over onto his side, a hand coming up to lightly cup Virgil’s cheek.

Virgil’s eyes flick up to Remy’s nervously, but he doesn’t move away. He’s still mostly relaxed, but his mind is threatening to start racing again with this kind of touch from him.

“You don’t have to worry. Just relax.” Remy rolls over fully, his body hovering above Virgil’s as he props himself up with one arm. Virgil’s eyes widen and his mouth hangs open, ready to protest, but he finds that he doesn’t want to. Remy strokes his hand over his hair and down to his chin, lifting it sweetly and bringing their lips close. “You’ll say stop if you want to stop, right love?”

Virgil hesitates and then nods, his breath coming in quick, nervous pants.

Remy presses their foreheads together for a moment, as if to tell him telepathically to trust him. Then he shifts, about to press their lips together when Virgil quickly speaks. “Wait—”

Remy pulls away a little, ready to roll off and set him free the second he says to stop, but it doesn’t come.

“On one condition,” Virgil starts, speaking slowly. “Lose the sunglasses.”

Remy tenses, an action that would have been easily hidden if they were anywhere but Virgil’s room, where any form of anxiety is magnified.

“I’m not going to hold them hostage. You can have them back if you really need them,” Virgil says in his softest, most comforting voice.

Remy smiles then and nods, pulling the sunglasses off. He leans over to set them on the nightstand before returning to his position just centimeters away from Virgil’s lips, whispering, “better?”

Virgil nods, the movement bringing their lips even closer before Remy finally presses them together in a sweet, still kiss, his fingers lightly running over his chin and jaw bone. The kiss stays soft and gentle as it picks up speed. They can both feel the change as Virgil slowly melts completely into it, his arms wrapping around Remy’s shoulders and holding him close. Remy never fully lowers himself onto Virgil’s body.

When he finally pulls away, Virgil is looking at him through sleepy, half lidded eyes, a lazy smile on his face. It is a privilege for anyone to see him so calmly content. Remy closes his eyes and presses their foreheads together one more time, whispering, “can I help you sleep, sweetheart?”

With another small nod, Virgil’s eyes fall closed. He drifts off completely when Remy gives him one last kiss to put him to sleep. Remy carefully rolls off of him and settles in next to him, ready to stay the night and make sure that he stays asleep. He is surprised when Virgil immediately closes the distance between them again, curling up against his side in his sleep.

Remy grins and kisses the top of Virgil’s head. “Sweet dreams,” he whispers as he drifts off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this ages ago on Tumblr so some of you may have seen it already, but I realized that I never posted it here. So here you go! Hope you enjoyed it. This is actually my favorite ship now, I love it so much. I hope you guys love it too.


End file.
